Many known shelf supporting angle brackets are formed in one solid piece. Some brackets are designed to eliminate the need for a cross brace between the outer ends, while other brackets are designed with a fixed cross brace integrally formed with the outer ends. In either case, the known shelf supporting angle brackets provide a static unchangeable ornamental design and appearance. The known brackets require complete removal and replacement of the bracket when the surrounding environment is being redecorated. In addition, the known shelf-supporting angle brackets do not allow temporary changes in ornamental appearance while decorating the surrounding environment for holidays or special occasions.